


In the absence of a guardian

by Anonymous, Arcturas_Callahan



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Bone Breaking, Death By Cock, Game Over, Gay, M/M, Rape, Sex, Snuff, Video Game, bad end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/pseuds/Anonymous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturas_Callahan/pseuds/Arcturas_Callahan
Summary: After losing Trico, the boy wanders around the ruins until he finds the fluffy tail of trico. But its not his trico.I did not write this story, just comissioned it. The author wants to remain anonymous. The picture that goes with the story was done by Aogami over on Inkbunny. Sorry if it seems weird, it's been hard for me to post using phone.Picture found here: https://e621.net/post/show/1248786/2017-abdominal_bulge-anal-anal_penetration-animal_





	In the absence of a guardian

A large, helmeted head rose into view. The massive beast, so similar to my Trico but covered in armour,  
lunged towards me without hesitation. I escaped it, barely, swinging to one side before pulling myself  
onto the ledge it had just vacated. I pelted across the dirty stone floor, but with a single bat of his paw, the  
creature sent me flying. I collided with a pile of broken masonry and crumpled to the floor, winded. I  
allowed myself a moment to collect my breath, but it was a moment too long.  
Before I could get my feet under me, that same massive paw slammed into my back, pinning me  
to the ground. I felt myself pushed forward roughly, the heel of that paw digging into the small of my  
back even as it guided me away from the debris. My bare knees and elbows grazed against the rough  
stone beneath me; I dug my palms into the ground to stop my progress. I didn't know why. Instinct simply  
told me to fight against anything this creature wanted.  
The paw slipped forward, dragging the back of my tunic with it. I felt the cool air of the cavern  
pass over my bare buttocks as the heel of that paw came to rest in the middle of my back. I could see a  
large, scaled toe, longer than my own forearm, inches away from my head. An equally massive toe  
pressed down across my shoulders, and I could feel a talon wrap around my chest as the beast tightened  
its grip.  
I dug my knees and toes, elbows and fists, into the ground, and heaved up with as much strength  
as I could muster. All I achieved was digging them deeper into the rough stone, though I did manage to  
raise my rear end a little. I thought I felt the toe on my back give way just slightly, so I braced myself to  
try again.  
Another paw appeared a couple of feet away, and I felt the beast above me shift its weight. The  
talons of that other paw curled into the dry earth between the stones. The paw atop me made a similar  
motion, gripping both the ground and my torso with increased vigour.  
That was when I felt something bump softly into my hip. It was warmer than these scaled paws  
and I froze up in immediate confusion and fear. It felt vaguely damp. Was it the other Trico's tongue? Did  
it intend to swallow me up?  
The warm thing jabbed forcefully into my buttock, then withdrew only to jab forth again, this  
time lower, more central, colliding so exactly with my hole that I almost wondered if he was trying to get  
it in there.  
It didn't withdraw this time, the creature simply continued to push forward with ever-increasing  
force. Was it really trying to put that up my butt? It felt far too big!  
I whipped my hips to the side, making use of the minimal movement I had been allowed. I slipped free of  
the proposed intruder, but I'd twisted my body towards the talon curled around my chest, and the rapid  
movement caused the beast to close its fist tighter around me. I felt the remarkably sharp tip of that talon  
dig into my skin painfully. Simultaneously, he pressed down harder, crushing the wind out of me. It was  
an effort just to breathe, for the amount of space my lungs were now allowed to expand was barely  
sufficient for my panicked, rapid breaths.  
The warm thing returned, and I was undecided between bracing for whatever the beast intended  
in the hopes of better surviving it; and trying to break free a second time. While I contemplated the talon  
that had worked its way under my skin, I felt an immense pressure behind me. I had remained too still for  
too long. The creature was actually trying to get this thing inside me!  
I didn't have the breath for it, but I cried out anyway, weakly calling for Trico in the hopes that  
he could save me. But he was no-where to be seen, and this Trico was only applying more and more  
pressure, until finally I felt a horrible, sick pop. I was painfully aware of just how big this thing really was  
now, as my asshole stretched wider than it ever should to accommodate it.  
I clenched automatically, out of pure fear, muscles bearing down on the thick shaft of flesh. This  
was torture, I thought, or a strange new way of killing me. It was the only conclusion that made sense. It  
was so warm, I could feel my taut hole burning and I couldn't tell if it was from the heat of the shaft or the  
sheer pain of being stretched.  
Tears welled up behind my eyes, more from fear than pain. I felt the creature's weight shift  
behind me, and he began to move, rocking back and forth subtly, rolling the shaft up and down, side to  
side, and he tried to work it further into me. The tip of it had been smooth, and this was how I could tell  
that he was making progress, for I felt something harder, lumps all around it pressing against my straining  
skin.  
The beast pulled back, and I naïvely believed it to be done with me. However, before the very tip  
of the shaft could leave me, he thrust forward abruptly, shoving it as far in as it had already gone and further. I yelped, the tears finally spilling over my eyelids, as those hard lumps breached me too, long and  
flat against the shaft. Another cry was dragged from my throat when the beast withdrew again, and those  
lumps flared open, sharp barbs scraping inside my ass. I felt a new kind of heat, and I knew that they had  
opened a dozen cuts inside me.  
The creature continued to pull back until every barb had popped free painfully, then shoved back  
in, forcing more of them inside me every time. He sped up, creating a horrible rhythm, thrusting inside me  
like a piston. Every new inch of depth that he wrenched opened within me was another inch of width my  
burning anus had to stretch for. I realised with a sob that the tip was the narrowest part of this fleshy  
instrument of torture. It was like having my own thigh crammed into my ass, it felt like it should have  
been impossible.  
As he thrust deeper and faster, I understood with disbelieving revulsion what this other Trico was  
doing to me. It was his cock that was threatening to tear my body in two from the inside. The very  
concept was alien to me, but I knew enough to understand that I was no longer a virgin.  
I wailed in agony, confusion, and fear, pounding my fist against the stone as the beast pounded  
my bleeding hole. It was getting easier for him, and while each new scrape of the barbs against my  
bowels tore cries of pain from my throat as they tore open a path for him to rape, each thrust in felt just  
that little bit smoother than the last.  
With each new shove into my body, I felt my depths forced open anew as if this was the first  
time they'd been made to accommodate this massive intrusion; but they did so with ease, with a slickness  
that could only come from all the blood he was ripping out of me. Every penetration slammed into  
something deep and sensitive. On his way to punching my stomach with his cock, he ground it past a spot  
inside me that relished the attention, the white hot pressure against it.  
I'd never felt anything like this before, and to discover this new and pleasant sensation wrapped  
up in all this pain only made the pain that much worse by comparison; and the pleasure that much better  
in kind. My own cock had begun to throb with a strange desire, calling out to be touched. Not that I could  
in my current position, with my chest crushed against the stone, shoulders pinned into place. Would I, if I  
could reach?  
The beast rutted me harder, faster, the barbs raking open my guts in a way that would have had  
me screaming in agony if the returning thrust less than a second later didn't hit so deep that it literally  
knocked the air out of me every time. I felt so full, stretched so wide, I thought I would split open. I'd  
thought the tip had been the worst thing he could inflict upon my once-tight hole, but this was ten times  
worse! My whole body felt full to bursting, my guts with the impossibly huge cock drilling into them, my  
stomach with the sheer pressure of the thrusts behind it; and my lungs with what little air I could get into  
them before he thrust back in to empty them out again.  
It took all of my concentration just to breathe. I tried to control my desperate sobs, to take in  
precious oxygen when my body was empty enough to, when that massive toe on my back let up just  
enough to inhale. Then the massive intrusion would return, sending burning, tearing pain through my  
asshole, and slamming into the bottom of my stomach with enough force to shove the air out of my lungs.  
That air came out with a cry of pain, a wracking sob, and occasionally an outright scream.  
Each thrust shoved my whole body forward just slightly, and I felt the talon under my skin pull  
against my movement, threatening to tear right out. Fortunately – and I paused to consider the desperation  
of my situation that I considered this fortunate – I was so tight that the agonising withdrawal actually  
pulled me right back to my original position.  
The next thrust was particularly hard, especially forceful, and as the beast tore me open one more  
time, shoving me forth into his own talon, I felt my knees slip from under me and my overfull midriff  
slammed down into the rough stone. Both of us cried out in unexpected pain as not just my weight, but  
the added weight of my rapist's shaft, crushed my own erection against the uneven floor. It even seemed  
to hurt him, for my stomach was bulging with his cock so thoroughly that it, too, felt the impact. I  
screamed openly, wasting my one good lungful of air as sharp, jabbing pains ran along my sensitive shaft.  
Yet, in all this pain was a horrible, raw pleasure. My poor cock had never been hard in my life and now,  
for the first time, it was being pummelled through my straining stomach against rocks by another cock  
easily twenty times bigger than it.  
That wasn't even the worst part. Each thrust in further crushed my tiny erection, but it also  
scraped me – and it – forth along the stone, before dragging it right back. Combined with the near-  
constant, growing jolts of pleasure from that horrible spot inside me, I was no longer sure what I was  
feeling. Both of my pleasure centres were being scraped utterly raw, overstimulated beyond anything  
enjoyable and yet, somehow, it felt kind of good. I was no longer sure which I hated more – the pain of it all, or the pleasure.  
I felt my arms twitch, automatically trying to reach back, to touch my sensitive organ, even  
though I hadn't thought to. It was as if touching it was an instinct deeper than thought, one I couldn't quite  
banish. I couldn't have touched myself if I'd wanted to. I felt my hips make rolling, jerking motions,  
movements I had no control over in direct response to those painful shocks of pleasure inside me, the firm  
scrape outside against such raw, untouched nerves.  
The enormous creature was slamming as deep as he possibly could now. I could feel his cock  
straining against the bones inside my hips, scraping against them through the relatively thin walls of flesh.  
I felt ready to throw up, that massive tip had straightened out my guts and was now, I was sure, poking  
directly into squishier, less stretchy organs. When would this end? I just wanted it to end.  
My breath caught in my throat. With every new movement, I grew ever more sensitive, both to  
the pleasure and the pain of this impossible ordeal. My shaft throbbed, and while I knew it was small  
compared to the one currently ruining my guts, it felt huge compared to the size of it that I was used to. It  
felt like it was begging to be touched, and I reached back despite myself, twisting and pulling the skin still  
wrapped tightly around the talon in my side the way I was wrapped tightly around Trico penis.  
My hand fluttered at my own hips, feeling my stomach stretch out painfully to accommodate the  
enormous member, but I couldn't get it underneath myself. The beast was pressing down too hard for that  
now, pressing down directly into that spot inside that felt so good and it got harder to think, harder to see,  
my cock was harder too. It felt full to bursting, like I felt full to bursting, and with each rough shove into  
my depths, and with each agonising tear back out of me, I felt like I was going to explode.  
I writhed madly, no longer in control of my own body. This new feeling was in control now, the  
most pure enjoyable thing I had ever felt. Somehow, I was learning to enjoy it, to savour it despite the  
pain growing worse with every thrust. My hips rolled automatically, grinding the spot inside me against  
the sharp barbs that brought electric, agonising joy to it, and further grinding my ever-swelling erection  
between the rocks and my own bulging belly. I didn't understand what I wanted, I wanted this feeling to  
carry on, but I so desperately wanted it all to stop, too.  
And then I did explode, pleasure building upon pleasure, rolling over in my nerves again and again like a  
thunderstorm. I tried to cry out and gasp in at the same time as every muscle in my body gave over to it,  
twitching and tensing. I could feel my ass rhythmically clench around the still-thrusting shaft inside of it,  
my cock twitching madly too. For a few delightful seconds, I felt the single most incredible sensation I  
had ever experienced, wrapped up in an agony so familiar by now that it had almost become part of the  
pleasure.  
But the rolls of pleasure subsided, and I realised I'd been holding my breath. The pain returned,  
worse than ever, everything was so much more sensitive now, but none of it in a good way. I sucked in air  
desperately, but it was shoved out of me before I could get any real use out of it. The beast was thrusting  
faster and harder than ever, would it ever stop? My belly felt wet, my still-twitching cock no longer a  
stick of joy but of pure agony as ever nerve that once felt good now screamed to be left alone, untouched.  
I was slammed harder and harder against my own sore shaft, my insides felt like they were on fire as that  
button of pleasure briefly seemed to vanish altogether in the agony of it all.  
The creature was putting more force into each successive thrust than the last. Just when I think  
he's given everything he has to give, he gives more. Just when I think I've experienced the worst pain I  
possibly can, it hurts worse. Just when I think my poor ass can't possibly be stretched any wider than the  
enormous O it currently is, wider than my own thigh, I feel it strain around another agonising inch of that  
thick, firm flesh. Every thrust tested the very limits of my body, as if he was trying to force my bones to  
stretch the way he had so far forced skin and muscle to. My pelvis was an obstacle that he was evidently  
determined to pass, but despite all the pain, the only thing I could focus on was inhaling during the brief  
half-second I was allowed to before another violent shove forcibly emptied my lungs.  
The paw around me curled tighter, the talon in my flesh digging deeper, splitting open muscle. I  
would have screamed if I had any left in me. Instead, a dry, defeated squeak left my throat. The toe  
previously next to the arm not still pinned to my side pressed onto it, impressing the ground below and the  
scales above into my skin. It was the least of my worries.  
The most of my worries was currently jabbing into my body like a battering ram, and worse still,  
the beast shifted his weight forward, onto the paw holding me down. I felt my bones pressing into the  
stone now, not just flesh, my nipples scraping against the rocks through my thin cotton tunic that may as  
well not be there at all. My ribs crunched painfully into the ground and I had to lift my head high to force  
even the smallest amount of air into my screaming lungs. I could feel my bones creaking around the massive intrusion trapped between them. I could feel  
with horrifying detail the way the spines felt when they were crammed as far as they could go between  
bone and flesh. It was as if they were digging directly into my nerves, and it all but distracted from the  
agony my poor, half-hard cock was still suffering under this onslaught.  
Inevitably, my rapist made progress, and though my pelvis gave a final creak of defiance, he  
broke through. It was slow, at first, straining bones apart, splitting open a small fracture, tearing my  
asshole so much wider that it should ever go, until finally he drew back so far that his tip nearly slipped  
out of my ruined hole and slammed forth with enough force that his other forepaw slipped out from  
underneath him for a moment. The one above me pressed down, crushing me into the ground under what  
must have been most of the beast's weight. And his cock lurched forward, breaking open my pelvis at the  
bottom. It wasn't a neat snap, I felt it tear the way he had torn so much else of me today. The bones  
yawned wide apart like a pair of shackles unlocked.  
He plunged on without cornern, wedging open my sore, over-stretched hole wider, and wider,  
and wider. I felt his enormous shaft stretch me ever deeper, my bowels pulled agonisingly taut around the  
spines as the creature violated virgin territory. I felt a sick pop like rubber finally snapping as he tore out  
of my guts and into the rest of my body, shoving his cock into me so completely that I felt my entire body  
bulge with it. I felt it move into my chest as my legs were forced to spread impossibly wide just to  
accommodate the ever-widening shaft.  
Finally, finally, I felt wiry fur press against my bottom, and something large, warm and round  
squish against my splayed thighs. I could feel the tip bulging at the bottom of my throat, cutting off my air  
completely even as the entire lower half of my torso bulged out in every possible direction at once.  
My cock was pressed so firmly between the other Trico's own and the ground that I felt it must  
surely be completely flat, yet it was once again swelling painfully wide. That spot of pleasure deep inside  
– or where I had originally thought of as deep, but relatively speaking was now incredibly shallow – was  
under so much pressure that, despite the beast's incredibly slow penetration, it was constantly screaming  
with agonising, electric pleasure.  
The beast pulled out, and I gasped for air as it freed up my lungs, then gasped in pain as those  
barbs flared out and scraped directly against my soft organs. Raw, unimaginable pain flowed through my  
entire body even as the movement brought new heights of pleasure that I had never thought possible.  
He barely pulled half-way out, stopping before the tip had even cleared that spot of raw nerves,  
before shoving back in. I felt a disgusting slosh as my insides were forcefully rearranged to accommodate  
him at such a speed, and then the cock slammed into my lungs, pushing all the air out of them in one  
immense huff. A great cloud of dust puffed up before my face, and some of it clung to the tears still  
flowing freely down my cheeks.  
I was done screaming. There was no sound that could accurately express the pure agony, the raw  
pleasure, the absolute feeling of violation and fullness, that I simply gave up trying. Every mote of energy  
I had left went into breathing. Fortunately – and I once again mentally paused to consider the fact that this  
was what I now considered fortunate – the creature's thrusts were now longer and slower, so I could get a  
good lungful of air before it was slammed out of me, disturbing more dust.  
I simply lay stiffly on the floor, breathing when I could, and crying silently, steadily, as literally  
my entire body was raped, from ass to throat.  
With every full, deep penetration, I felt his massive, furry balls connect with my splayed thighs.  
My own modest sack frequently became trapped in the warm, fleshy place between the base of his sheath  
and the top of those heavy orbs. The way the heat and softness of them shifted during those brief  
moments of contact added a new dimension to my unwanted stimulation. Even so, it paled in comparison  
to the feeling of the shaft itself crushing both my erection, and that horribly sensitive cluster of nerves  
inside my now thoroughly ruined bowels.  
Each time he withdrew, the barbs raked everything backwards and I felt like I was being pulled  
inside-out, only to be plowed forwards and stopped short by the digits above me. That single talon in my  
side was digging ever deeper as the beast's paw curled and uncurled in obvious delight. Every time that  
huge, spiny head scraped past my lungs, forcibly deflating them, the air crushed out escaped with a  
bizarre, throaty noise somewhere between a moan and a scream.  
I could feel my rapist's thrusts grow more erratic and enthusiastic. He sped up, slamming into my  
broken hips like a jackhammer, sending new shocks of agony up my spine and down my legs. I barely  
had time to breathe before my lungs were crushed again – and sometimes he didn't even withdraw far  
enough for them to expand. But expand he did, his shaft was getting noticeably wider with each thrust.  
Other times, he pulled back so far, I thought he was going to slip out, and despite how impossibly wide my poor hole had been torn, I still felt it contract down around the narrower tip.  
I could also feel my own pleasure mounting, the unpredictable onslaught to my senses growing  
more enjoyable despite all the pain. Possibly, I considered, because of it. Those irresistible, raw sparks  
began to shoot through me again, making everything more sensitive, creating more sparks. Despite  
myself, I actually groaned in pleasure as my squashed cock and shredded ass seemed to both light up with  
excitement at once. But, in spite of the intense stimulation I had endured, it was the relatively gentle  
jostling of my balls that finally pushed me right into the depths of true pleasure.  
Waves crashed over me in such rapid succession that I couldn't recover from one before the next  
one hit. I felt my whole body convulse, and with such a large stiff rod inside it, I felt that I understood the  
depths of these convulsions for the first time. I clenched down hard as the barbs scraped back, and I  
managed to scream, despite there being no air in my lungs for it, as my scratched and probably bruised  
erection began to throb and pulse rhythmically in time to the waves of pleasure.  
Maybe it was that clenching that finally did it, but my rapist had finally hit his limit, too. He  
crammed himself into me with such force that I even felt his fuzzy sheath press against the sensitive inner  
flesh of my stretched hole, the head of his much thicker shaft struggling to fit inside my narrow throat. I  
felt myself gag as he pulled back by just a few inches, before he slammed in again and a part of that  
sheath rolled back, freeing just that little bit more of the massive cock to force into me. My own  
convulsing balls were smothered by his, which I distinctly felt draw up tight before pulsing massively.  
The shaft inside me pulsed in turn, and the beast began to grind, thrusting by inches instead of feet, rolling  
his hips. These bizarre movements only served to prolong my own waves of pleasure. Every time I  
thought it should stop, the creature dragged his barbs back over the nerves inside me and drew out just  
one more twitch of joy.  
He trilled low and loud, and then I felt another kind of wave, as the first pulse in his cock  
pumped out a massive glob of something thick and slimy. I could feel it, I could taste it, he'd deposited it  
directly into my convulsing throat. I gagged again from the texture of it, and he drew back. By instinct, I  
swallowed, but I'm not sure what good that did. His enormous head merely pushed it right back into my  
throat again, and another enormous throb preceded an even more enormous glob of the stuff. I coughed,  
and felt some spurt out of my mouth. An awful burning sensation in my nose told me that it had even  
gotten in there. This continued, each load bigger than the last, flooding first my throat and mouth, and  
then backflowing into my open, ragged body cavity as he drew back with more enthusiasm. My own  
waves of agonising pleasure were finally subsiding, but the creature's weren't.  
The longer these spurts went on, the more he returned to his normal thrusting rhythm, pulling out  
and slamming in. I couldn't inhale for all the goo he was still depositing into my throat from behind, and  
on the rare occasions I actually managed to clear my airway, his enormous shaft was crushing my lungs.  
Pain and pleasure blurred together into white noise behind the increasing screaming, burning,  
desperation to get some air into my lungs. I did, occasionally, a breath every fifth thrust or so, but those  
thrusts were longer and harder and so much faster now, and my muscles were so tired. Every part of me  
felt exhausted, the muscles in my destroyed asshole wouldn't even twitch properly any more.  
I relaxed, becoming a limp, wet sack of flesh. The slime the beast had deposited made it so much  
easier for him to rape me now, he thrust with incredible speed. I could feel the spines dragging more and  
more of it out of me each time he withdrew. Well, they were dragging something out of me. Who knew  
what it actually was any more, my insides weren't exactly in an immaculate state.  
My world began to go black, vision blurring. My eyes were so exhausted, and stinging from all  
the dust I'd kicked up, that I let them close. I felt, with a new intensity, the weight of that cock on my  
lungs, on my own half-hard shaft. I felt the skin of my body stretch in every possible direction at once  
each time he stuffed me full, and I felt familiar pain burn through me each time he practically turned me  
inside-out as he withdrew. I felt my lungs constantly crying out for air, and I felt that talon in my chest  
dig in, twist, press, and release. I felt the toe on my shoulders press down, felt the tendons in it tighten as  
it curled. I felt the stone beneath me scrape my skin through my now-shredded tunic. I felt dust under my  
fingernails.  
But all of that was so distant. With each thrust, it got further and further away. I became aware,  
briefly, of my body in a wholly disconnected way. I lost awareness of it all, bit by bit, as I lost connection  
with the world.  
My last thought was of the sheer size of the shaft still thrusting in my now-lifeless body.


End file.
